The Hate For The Dead
by TheOneWhoSupportsCrackShipping
Summary: Roman hates being dead, eating all those bodies, the only thing to eat, but he has to do it. He has to survive.


**Published: December 2011**

**Feedback is appreciated.**

Panting echoed through the streets as a young red head female and dark hair male ran through the deserted streets. There eyes were filled with fear as they dragged heavy items against the red stained roads. But behind them they heard low growls.  
"It's one of the infected!" The man yelled to the female as he dragged up his bloody crowbar to defend himself. The girl also raised her beaten baseball bat to her defense. She was a stressed out woman. Her knees shook and her arms felt weak. She felt sweat trickle from her forehead as her eyes darted back and forth, watching the lifeless shadows carefully. When the man spoke up she let out a small yelp. "Don't worry were in this together." He reassured her as he turned to look into her jade colored eyes and smiled softly.  
"R-right." The woman stammered as she tried her own smile, but her eyes told him she was not at rest.  
"Well, look who's trying to be a hero." A croaky voice echoed out. The man and women both turned their intention back to what was going on.  
"He should know not all metal stays strong and durable. It always will rust and break up easily." Another raspy voice echoed in the shadows. The man gripped the crowbar tighter as he felt the woman's back press against his. And he felt her body softly tremble in fright. How many are there? He thought as he felt his heart pound against his rib cage.  
"I'm hungry! Lets just be done with them already!" An agitated voice rang out.  
"Fine with me." A soft fenime voice agreed.  
All of a sudden out of the dark shadows crawled out four gruesome hunters. The female almost dropped her weapon as she saw them circle around her and the man that was trying to protect her.  
"Aw, look at the pathetic female, she's shaking in fright!" The first one said teasingly. To the lady's observation, he had a black hoodie, although there was giant scratch marks all over his back. His skin was also decaying green and she could see that his fingertips were painted red from his previous kills. Without warning, the one with the scratch marks lunged at her and opened his mouth to show his blood stained teeth. The female let out a scream as she swung the metal baseball bat at the hunters face swiftly. But the hunter only retreated smirking at her.  
"Well, the red head isn't stupid." He chuckled as he continued to circle around her and her friend with his gang.  
"Don't fool around with her, she could have hit you, and then you wouldn't eat at all." The female one said. She had a dark blue hood and dirty blonde hair came down from her hoodie hiding her face. Her skin looked a puked green and one of her arms was covered all over with rashy bumps.  
"You should just give up." The croaked one said. He was wearing a dark green hoodie with bloodstains all over, his skin was dark brown and his smell was horrid. To her he was probably the oldest.  
"Which should we eat first?" The one with the raspy voice asked as he licked his cracked lips with his black slimy tongue. He looked like the older hunter except his hoodie was grey. The hunter gang continued to circle around them. The man knew his time was up and he turned to her slightly.  
"Im going to distract them while you run." He whispered to her.  
She felt her heart stop as she turned to look at her beloved friend. "N-no, I don't want to loose you to." She begged as she felt her eyes grow wet.  
"I just want you to live. I had a good time being with you." He said as he closed his eyes, as if he felt at peace.  
"I won't live I'll die out there! I'm so scared." She sobbed as she had the feeling to hug him, but that would drop down their guard and they would get eaten upon.  
"I'm scared to." The man whimpered as tears strolled down his dirty face and left a clear line.  
"You're such a good friend." She sniffed as she tried to gulp down her sadness.  
He looked at her with sorrow in till his eyes looked into another direction. His emotion then shifted into concern as the older hunter slowly nodded at his fellow companions. The brave soul took no hesitation as he wielded out his crowbar, pushing the female out of the way and slamming the metal stick into the hunters skull, seeing the red liquid spray onto the crowbar.  
"Jonathan!" The hunters yelled as they circled around their leader, but the male kept beating the leader on the head, knowing he would not outrun them.  
The female was in shock as she yelled out her friend's name. "Chase!"  
Chase quickly turned to look at her but kept thrashing his crowbar into Jonathan's head. "I'll see you in the next life! Now run!" He demanded loudly as the black hooded hunter growled in rage and jumped on chase, driving his claws into Chase's flesh. The female let out a soft yelp as she saw the sidewalk slowly leak out the color red. She ran with tears staining her eyes and heard the screams of her dying friend echo off the walls into her ears. She ran as fast as she could, stumbling and tripping over dead bodies and decomposing internal organs. She held her bloodied baseball bat closely. Still hearing the screams of pain far behind. She quickly turned into a bloodied alleyway were she also found decomposing bodies and blood splatter on the bricked walls. She tiredly rested against the wall and wheezed in the horrid smelling air, feeling her heart beating faster and faster and suddenly, the screams stopped. She let in a gulp and let out a sigh of relief. Her friend was finally dead. He would feel no pain anymore. But knowing the fact that he left her behind made tears pour down her face and she couldn't help but let out a wail of grief. She should have been quiet and just let the tears flow instead. A Hunter silently watched his pray. His glowing yellow eyes stared at her with pity but hunger as well. He slowly let out a low growl as he scaled down the wall, digging his fingers into the cracks of the building. The woman let a sniffle as her tears flowed down her face. She saw the Hunter squatting in front of her and she almost let out a scream but his decaying had slammed over her mouth as he glared at her with his yellow eyes.  
"You must have been through hell, just like me." He grumbled as he glared at her with his yellow bright eyes. The woman still stare d at him with the same expression of terror. He slowly locked eyes with her and frowned. "For certain, I WILL kill you, but unlike the other gang that jumped you and your friend, I will kill you painlessly as possible, If you don't scream."  
The woman slowly nodded her head as she shivered in fright.  
"Drop the baseball bat too." He growled.  
She obeyed quickly and let the cold metal touch leave her hand and her eyes looked downward in defeat. The Hunter withdrew his light blue, gruesome hand away from her mouth and he grinned with his red stained teeth. She still looked at the ground but her plain lips moved.  
"Thank you." She whispered great fully.  
The Hunter just huffed as he rested his claw against her cold throat.  
"Don't thank me." He muttered. Her jade eyes then looked up into his dull yellow eyes and looked at his appearance. He was wearing a tattered midnight hoodie with tears all over and stitches and scars along his his arms and legs. She then let out a soft chuckle and smiled again at him.  
He said nothing as he quickly added pressure against her skin and let his claw go right through her neck in till it stuck out on the other side of her throat. He felt blood flow from her mouth drip down onto his arm. Feeling the hot liquid of blood stain his hand and with his hand in her throat the women's head drooped downward and he knew she was now dead. He left an emotionless expression across his face at what he did. He did this before, only to survive. He was infected now, the undead, and he hated it. He hated how he had to kill to eat,sleep, and survive. He silently laid her body down as he took her arm and yanked it right off. He watch the blood shoot out and spray all over the corpse. He then sinked his shark like teeth into her arm and ate quickly and messy. He barely ate through the woman's arm before he heard four low growls only a few feet away. He smelled a thick stench that smelled like blood and decaying flesh. The hunter looked up from his dinner and got into a defensive stance. "This is my kill!" He snarled.  
"We saw them first, but the pesky girl escaped!" The black hooded hunter roared agitated.  
"I need to survive!" The other Hunter argued standing over the woman's body,"and besides you just ate!" He snapped pointing at the newly spilled blood on the black hunters jacket.  
"One man cannot feed all." He heard Jonathan say with an old croak.  
The Hunter looked at Jonathan, his hand pressed to the wound that Chase had repeatedly hit with a crowbar.  
The Hunter let a frown slide across his face as he kicked the female's corpse to them.  
"She didn't taste good anyway." He murmured as he turned his body away from them ready to get away.  
"Thank you Rom-" Jonathan tried to say but the Hunter just let out a deep scowl.  
"Don't call me that, I'm not who I was before, I'll always be this...monster." The Hunter felt a strong sense of anger wash over him but he quickly climbed up the wall and went over the roof and out of site. He heard his stomach growl as he knew half an arm wasn't even called a snack.  
"There has to be more people here." He mumbled to himself as he scaled streets,alleys,buildings. But the humans were gone.  
"They couldn't have evacuated that fast." He said to himself, pondering. He watched as other special infected roamed around and the lucky common infected that roamed as actual people.  
Maybe I could eat them, my own species? Heck it is the fight for survival and I want to live! He thought to himself as he was about to go down the building and do the suicidal attempt. But then an unusual scent filled the air. He wondered if it was a human and decided to trail it before others found out of the scent that he had captured. He carefully followed the smell making sure not to go off track. He brushed by the gut filled street, aggressively moving past infected. He found the scent in a lonesome neighborhood, were even the common infected didn't linger but he can see why. Everything was destroyed there wasn't even a place you could call home.  
Thats when he heard the crying. A wail of sobs echoed through the air and not to far off, another woman with long pale blonde hair, was sitting on her knees around in the tall grass.  
"She thought she just cry in some grass and no one would see her? How retarded." He mocked quietly to himself. He stared at her for a minute, she did look odd. Her skin was pale as snow and she looked so weak that if he might of poked her she would break. She also wore tattered clothes that wouldn't even be considered as clothes. He crouched slowly to his knees and dug his feet into the dirt. I shouldn't even be messing with girl. She almost has her bones visible. But food is food and I want to survive! He thought determinedly.  
He let out a loud growl and pounced and when she turned around to see her attacker. Her eyes were bloody red.


End file.
